


These Jewels I Have of You

by Forces_06



Series: The Northumberland's Falcon [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06
Summary: As a war goes on inside the theater, two queens venture out for sanctuary.Thank god no one batted an eye when they seemingly vanished.The two didn't expect to have a deep conversation between themselves though.
Series: The Northumberland's Falcon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	These Jewels I Have of You

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm surprised you all like my shitty writing and this mini-series I have going on.

Orange streaks painted the setting sky, red and pink hues also blending into the mix.  
  
But most importantly, it was quiet.  
  
Well, save for the travelling cars, buses, and other vehicles. Along with the bustling people below them, it was a relatively serene site.  
  
Until the rustling of a door broke the silence surrounding the place, two figures immediately went out to the rooftop and quickly closes the door with a resounding 'click'.  
  
Scanning the area, one takes place on the hammock within a small shed-like station, as the other settles on leaning against the rooftop's ridges. Both maintaining a peaceful aura.  
  
Perfect.

* * *

Catalina de Aragon and Anne Boleyn are known to not see eye-to-eye in a lot of topics. Ask one of the Queens, hell even the ladies in waiting for that matter, they would confirm that no doubt about it. The two would end up in a heated debate over a subject (or worse, end up in a screaming match) if their views are far off from the other. Thankfully, it's just friendly rapport so far and nothing serious.  
  
(Unlike the first time the Six came back. Let's just say an array of tears, shouts, and not-so-kind words were let out during those very first months of coming back to life.)  
  
In certain situations, the two would actually agree on something.  
  
Like this one for instance.  
  
After someone threw a juicy fruit that shares the name of its color, there was silence for just a moment.  
  
Until chaos broke out.  
  
Deftly and swiftly dodging the various fruits now thrown about, the first two Tudor consorts immediately makes their way backstage and onto the ladder leading up to the theater's rooftop. The last thing they heard from inside is a certain blonde Queen's potato gun being locked and loaded.

* * *

Don't get them wrong, they're not cowards or any means necessary, its just if it was under different circumstances, they would have definitely joined in the food fight (more like war now, based from the various sounds the instruments produced, they figured the Ladies are now involved) going on downstairs.  
  
Unfortunately, _someone_ just have to throw an orange at _Jane_ of all people, so that shot down their chances of winning.  
  
So there they were, having escaped the pandemonium inside and finding safe haven on the theater's rooftop. The Spaniard was relaxing on the hammock set up there by who knows what (when they first transferred to the theater after their tour, they immediately explored the place, leading to Catalina finding the oddly stable swaying seat), meanwhile her successor was leaning over its edge, idly watching the usual busy life going on the streets of London.  
  
Glancing behind her if Catalina is watching, which she wasn't, she opens up her clenched fist and looks at it.  
  
The emerald ring.  
  
The incident was weeks ago and both Anne and Maggie still haven't found a sliver of information regarding the person who _technically_ gifted Boleyn the ring. They asked the staff and ushers milling about, checked over the security cameras around the theater hundreds of times, and not a single one could capture a perfect view of the man's face.  
  
Expertly twirling it around her fingers, she flicked up its forest green centerpiece open.  
  
Her falcon and his lion.  
  
A small smile made its way onto her features as she opens it, running her thumb on both insignias, though more so on the Northumberland crest.  
  
From her relaxed position on the hammock, Aragon looked her over from the corner of her eye and saw the happiness on her face, "Well, what's got you all smiley and giggly?"  
  
Anne jumped at the sudden response, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she fought down the incoming blush on her face, not expecting to get caught.  
  
The gold Queen simply raised a brow from the hammock, "That ring in your hands says otherwise," her fellow Queen raised a finger to object, "Not the one on your finger Boleyn, the one you are holding," the Spaniard clarified as the queen in green slumped in defeat.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are you not gonna tell me where you got that or am I to assume you 'borrowed' it somewhere?"  
  
"I didn't steal it," her successor cut back at her, "I... Got it from a friend...?" She trailed off lamely. The Spanish Queen yet again raised an immaculate eyebrow, no doubt not buying the lie.  
  
Anne sighed, might as well get it out now. "Maggie was the one who gave me this, she found it after a person bumped into her and dropped it to the floor. Apparently someone at stage door was supposed to give it to me as a gift but ditched last minute."  
  
"Do you know the identity of the person?"  
  
She shakes her head, "Been trying for weeks now, we even asked the guys who handles the security cams we have here but not a single clear shot."  
  
"Hmm...." Was the only response she heard as she sees Catalina nodding at the explanation. "That's one reason down. Why is it a ring then? And I would also like an explanation as to why you keep running your thumb over and over again at it." _'_ _Damn her and her hawk eyes....'_  
  
"Someone's being nosy..." Was the Boleyn girl's response as she leant back at the rails, "I honestly have no idea why it is a ring of all things. Though for your second question," she held up the emerald jewelry to her eye level, "it might be best if you come closer."  
  
Aragon just shrugged and sits upright, stands from her hammock and walks towards her.  
  
Bringing the ring to their eye level once Catalina was side by side with her, she flicked open the ring showing the two insignias.  
  
Surprise flashed by quickly through her golden eyes, "Huh, now that's interesting," the Spaniard commented, "I recognize your falcon badge, but who does the blue lion belong to?" She glances in askance to her.  
  
Anne gulped down the forming lump in her throat, "It belonged to the Northumberland's, more specifically, the Percy family."  
  
"I see..." Catalina looks at the woman beside her only to notice she has her head down, eyes a bit glazed. Aragon connected the dots quickly. "So that's the symbol that belonged to that courtier you fancied back then hm?" Boleyn nods in place.  
  
 _No wonder he always seem to excuse her when we're out on excursions._  
  
Her question (though its more like a statement if she was being honest to herself) hung in the air for few moments until Anne responded rather despondently.  
  
"We were supposed to get married y'know? Already had vows and everything else planned," she squeezed her eyes shut, unknowingly breaking Aragon from her reverie, "then that asshole of a cardinal just had to shut it down and you know what happens from there."  
  
 _'Well that explains her hatred at Wolsey. I can't blame her, if I were in her shoes, I would've cursed him to hell and back'_ the first queen thought before she heard the muffled sobs and hiccups from her companion, not a common sight from the usually mischievous and somewhat hyper Queen.  
  
Without hesitation, she enveloped her arms around the younger woman, tracing circles behind her back in an attempt to calm Boleyn down from her sudden emotional outburst.  
  
"Easy now mija, deep breaths, just let it out," she cooed as Anne continued sob in her shoulder. "Why don't we go to the hammock so you can be more comfortable there yeah?" She feels her nodding in agreement.  
  
Breaking the hug, Catalina loops her arm across the Boleyn girl's shoulders as she gently guides them to the hammock.  
  
Sitting on one side, she reaches for the nearby tissue box (which was also conveniently placed there by the mysterious person) and hands it over to Anne, who took it in complete acquiesce.  
  
A few minutes of silence pass, the only things being heard are the passing of cars down the street, the queens and ladies at war inside, and Anne's silent hiccups.  
  
"You okay now?" A nod. "We can drop this topic if it brings back sad memories Anne."  
  
"No no its fine," she wiped her eyes, "its only a matter of time before I breakdown anyhow."  
  
Catalina casted her an uncertain look, worrying she might have triggered something, but Boleyn was just staring at the sun going down the horizon, a solemn look on her features.  
  
"I never wanted to be Queen in the first place," she said as she is still watching the sunset, "I just wanted a simple life serving Queen Claude back at France or a life with Harry as his wife when I was brought back here." She runs a hand through her hair, "Unfortunately my family had other plans. It was never my intention to get you kicked out nor replace you in the first place."  
  
"Well I thank you for the sentiment. But we know how **he** is around to those he has his eyes on."  
  
"That I concur," the second agreed and looked at her with a smile, eyes still downcast but a smile nonetheless.  
  
Catalina returned the gesture in return, as they both watch the sun go down the horizon, a silent agreement between them.  
  
Briefly flickering her gaze to Boleyn, Aragon shoved her hands nonchalantly in her cardigan and thumbs a familiar object in the right pocket.  
  
 _'You're not the only one missing a loved one from back then Anne'_ thought Catalina as she continues to thumb at a former prince's locket.

* * *

"Hey Catalina?"  
  
"Yes Anne?"  
  
"Do you miss Arthur every now and then?"  
  
The second wife's question caught her a bit off guard, but seeing as Anne shared some things earlier, she might as well return the sentiment.  
  
"He...." She chooses her words carefully, "he is a fleeting thought from time to time, but when I think back far enough in the early days where we first met each other..." She pinches her eyes, "Dios mio, it makes me miss those times."  
  
"Oh?" Anne turns to her fully, now invested with her story.  
  
"Back when we were first acquainted to each other, we tried speaking in Latin, seeing as they didn't taught me English on the way here or him some Spanish." She rolls her eyes in that regard, "Honestly, you would've think that's supposed to be the first priority they should have done but nope, get married first for a political alliance, then worry about that later."  
  
She hears Anne giggling from her side, relieving her that at least she's not downtrodden anymore.  
  
Aragon continues, "Apparently the whole speaking in Latin thing didn't work as we were taught in different dialects."  
  
"Well that's bullocks."  
  
"Ay it is, anyway we tried everything, and I mean _everything_ just for us to understand each other. From gesturing at random things to trying a bit of pantomiming, which is rather poorly might I add, but nope. Nothing. Well except if there's a quill or parchment laying around, but even those are scarce."  
  
Anne scrunched up her nose at that, "Damn, that must've suck. I don't know what I would do if I was in your situation."  
  
The Spaniard shakes her head at that, "You're a natural at learning multiple languages Anne -don't give me that look" she immediately added at the indignant look Boleyn was throwing her way, "You may not show it much in this lifetime, but I know you well enough that you still have that intellect of yours."  
  
"Touché" was her smart response.  
  
"Anyway, back to the story. If there is one thing we both enjoy is reading, poetries in particular, so if I was just quietly sitting around with a book in my hand, he would join me the moment he sees me, regardless of what language it is in or what paragraph I am on."  
  
"He seems like a nice guy, and husband at that matter."  
  
"He did, we exchanged letters to one another containing how we each look forward to meet one another before I arrived here, his words were sweet, saying that he'll respect and love me like the queen I am."  
  
Anne puts her hands behind her back; she lays down on her side of the hammock and gazes at the now newly darken sky, the stars barely peeking but still visible nonetheless. The lights on the rooftop automatically turning on once it detected it was night.  
  
"Damn... He would've been a great king than his so-called sibling."  
  
Catalina now mimics the Boleyn girl's position, "That I agree."


End file.
